Ella Demonios
by hooked on tv
Summary: Rachel Berry is hiding a dark secret, she is not who everyone thinks she is, and she's not the only one. dark demonRachel/Dark Quinn Eventual Crossover into Harry Potter, BtVS, Charmed and possibly some others


**A.N. - Well I am back after a very long writing Hiatus anyone following my other two Stories is out of luck as I probably won't be finishing them due to lack of interest and an abandonment by my muse. However I intend to finish this story I have lots of ideas for it and intend to turn it into Rachel and her girl wreaking havoc in lots of other dimensions as well as their own. For anyone who doesn't enjoy Very dark stories full of mutilation, torture, rape and murder for sexual gratification turn back now this is not for you.(For clarification I do not condone any of the acts that take place within) For the rest of you I do not own Glee I just like to mess with the Characters. Shout out to my Beta** WingedKuraiOkami** Hope you enjoy :P**

Growing up, Rachel Berry knew she was different from the other kids.

She didn't enjoy the games they played, or their company. The insults they threw her way and the occasional roughing up that she took never really fazed

her. Her fathers weren't bothered by it in the slightest - they said she was simply more mature than the other kids; that once she started high school things

would be different, and she would start to blossom. They never batted an eye when the neighbors' pets started disappearing, only to turn up mutilated and

unrecognizable except for their tags. After all, they didn't own any pets, so they weren't in any danger of heartbreak. Of course, they also had no idea that

the perpetrator of such heinous acts lived under their roof - why would they?

Around the time she entered 2nd grade, Rachel had discovered a few things about herself. One was how good it felt to to torture and dismember creatures

smaller and more helpless than her.

The other thing she discovered was how to take care of that tingly feeling she felt down below when she had her "playtime".

It all started one day after a particularly brutal prank played on her by one Noah Puckerman. He had cornered her in the cafeteria one day and proceeded to

throw his drink in her face when nothing else he did seemed to faze her. Standing there with Slushy dripping down her and everyone laughing at her, she

vowed revenge. She wasn't stupid though - she knew she wasn't capable of a direct attack on him, at least not yet.

So she formulated a plan.

She knew that the Puckerman's had recently gotten an adorable little Labrador puppy that Noah (or as he preferred to be called, Puck) doted on as if it was

his baby. She also knew that when they went out anywhere they left him chained up in their backyard. Step one was simple.

On the first day after the Slushy incident, Rachel's fathers had to go to temple. Rachel feigned sickness and convinced her fathers to go without her. Once

they left, she knew she had to act fast, as she only had about two hours before they - or the Puckermans - would return home. So after a quick stop to the

garage where she picked some items that she would need, she headed the short distance to their home and found the puppy in the backyard.

Luckily, for her purposes, the backyard was enclosed so as to stop nosy neighbors form looking in. Quickly unpacking her supplies, she set to work. Her first

order of business was to tape the dogs mouth shut. As much as she wanted to her its cries as she went about her business, she couldn't afford to draw any

attention to herself. Her first order of business was to incapacitate the dog by using her hammer and smashing its back legs repeatedly until they really

resembled mush more than anything else.

As she looked on at the creature crying pitifully and covered in blood and pieces of bone, she couldn't help but notice a tingling feeling in her stomach that

was quickly spreading to her lower regions. As she continued her work - cutting through the ears - et the feeling continued to grow stronger. It wasn't

unpleasant to the young girl on the contrary, although it bothered somewhat only because she was beginning to feel like she had wet her panties.

Slipping a hand inside them to check, she couldn't contain the shiver that wracked her body nor the moan that escaped her lips as her fingers brushed over

her slit. Making a mental note to look into this more later when she could get on a computer, she checked her watch to find she had only about twenty more

minutes in which to enjoy herself before she had to leave.

The thing in front of her was barely recognizable as a dog. Realizing that as much as she was enjoying herself the dog was not going to live much longer

caused her to hurry her plans along. She used the knife to disembowel the dog before wrapping its intestines around its throat, choking it. As the dog was

entering its death spasms she felt her body shudder followed by the most glorious feeling she had ever encountered in her short life. Panting for breath, she

gathered up her tools and began to walk back home. She was so focused on getting back home, however, that she failed to notice a pair of curious hazel

eyes staring at her from a neighboring window.

That night, after conducting some research on her computer, she learned what had happened to her body during the course of her play time and she was

eager to get that feeling back as soon as she could. She was frustrated, however - lying on her bed did nothing to help. No matter what she did, she couldn't

seem to even get that feeling started within herself, coming to the conclusion that it must have been the act of destroying that insignificant creature that

belonged to the Puckerman's. She vowed to do it again as soon as she could find a suitable candidate.

The next day at school she was pleased to see that Puck looked miserable and his eyes seemed to be red and puffy from crying. She made sure of course that

none of this showed outwardly (after all, it wouldn't do to be suspected of the act). To everyone at school, she was still the same shy and lonely freak she

had always been - only one pair of hazel eyes seem to know that there was much more to her than that. Even then, it was only because she had seen the girl

leaving shortly before the corpse of the dog was discovered.

Perhaps, she mused to herself,that the girl was more like her than she had ever given her credit for.

You see, Quinn Fabray was no normal girl herself.

Quinn came from, what looked on the outside at least, a wholesome devoutly Catholic family. Her father Russell was a local attorney who specialized in

prosecuting the worst humanity had to offer. Her mother Judy, of course, had long ago given up on her dreams to become a stay-at-home mom with her three

wonderful children. Charlotte Fabray, at 22, was the oldest and already away from having married her high school sweetheart Joseph Hart, who owned a chain

of successful UPS stores.

Quinn was the middle child at ten years old, and she had grown up to be molded into the same thing her mother and sister had become. She had always been

told how perfect Charlotte was and that "Quinnie should try and live up to her example". She put on a good front of behaving the way her parents expected

her to and believing what they wanted her to. On the inside, however, she was absolutely disgusted with her family.

She had always thought that the idea of religion made no sense to her, some supreme being in the sky watching her every move and judging her when she

made a mistake? Please, no one was going to give a fuck what she ended up doing with her life or what she was like. In fact, she had discovered that the only

real joy she got out of life was when she happened to find a stray cat or dog and beat it until it stopped moving or breathing. Sure, to her it felt good, but

she had never before imagined that she could do so much more to them like Rachel had.

Finally there was Amber, her 5-year-old sister who, for some reason, enjoyed following her big sister aroundLately, Quinn had taken to hitting her since the

supply of stray animals had dwindled. Of course, she couldn't take it as far with her as she had with the animals but it didn't matter - she always came away

from beating her sister, dripping wet and ready to rub herself to a tremendous orgasm. She had plans for her life that started with killing her sister.

God, she couldn't even fathom what kind of rush that would give her; and so because of these things she felt for perhaps the first and only time in her life an

attraction to another human being; to know that there was another out there who enjoyed doing the things that she did, except on a much grander scale,

she really had to get to know Rachel Berry.

Keeping this in mind, and knowing that the Rachel was likely to deny any outright accusations she made Quinn approached her at lunch cautiously. "That was

some impressive work Rachel," she said quietly, and to her embarrassment ,almost shyly. Rachel stared at her intently for a few moments before deigning the

other girl worthy of a reply. "I'm quite sure I don't know what you're referring to.'

"Oh, come on - I saw you leaving the Puckerman's backyard about five minutes before he came home and found the damn dog. It was plenty of time for me to

go and see what you had done to it, and I must say I was quite impressed. I had to go home and masturbate right after - it got me so wet just thinking about

how you did it." Seeing the other girl's countenance darken ever so briefly before slipping back into the neutral mask (because she was quite sure that it was

a mask now much like she herself wore), she hurried to assure the other girl. "I'm not going to tell anyone, it's just that I've never met anyone else who enjoys

doing that sort of thing. I was starting to think I was a freak of some kind."

Rachel stared at her intently for a few seconds before she seemed to come to some sort of resolution. "Come home with me after school and we can discuss

whatever it is you think I did. My fathers are out of town for the week, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves" she finished with a small smile at the other

girl. Seeing that this was probably the best she was going to get out of her Quinn was quick to agree. The rest of the school day seemed to drag on forever

for Quinn. At that point she wanted nothing more than to get to the Berry residence and beg Rachel to teach her all she knew about torture and murdering

small animals - she herself had never even thought of mutilating them like she had seen. Finally, three o' clock came around and she hurried to find Rachel and

accompany her home.

As they walked in the front door and deposited their bags, Rachel spoke to her for the first time since lunch.

"We'll go down to the basement so we can talk without being overheard. My dads had it soundproofed after the neighbors threatened to sue over my singing

at night." She finished with a roll of her eyes. "I'm just going to grab some drinks - I"ll be right behind you," she said.

As Quinn hit the bottom step of the basement, she had just enough time to take in the décor before she was hit from behind and fell into unconsciousness.

**A.N. - So what do you think? Do you guys want more of this? What is Rachel going to do to Quinn? Stay tuned to find out :P**


End file.
